Młodsza siostra
by HikariNekoo
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya nigdy nie spodziewał się, że w jednej chwili całe jego życie zostanie przewrócone do góry nogami przez ukochaną młodszą siostrę, Yumi. Tetsuya gubi się we własnych uczuciach i myślach i nie wie co powinien zrobić. A co najgorsze nie potrafi już tak samo patrzeć na swoich przyjaciół z Pokolenia Cudów, z którymi dopiero niedawno na nowo zaczął się dogadywać. / Slash!
1. Chapter 1

Dniem, w którym życie Kuroko Tetsuyi nieodwracalnie się zmieniło był czwartek. Pozornie zwykły, ujmująco normalny marcowy dzień.

Kuroko wstał jak zawsze o szóstej. Wykonał wszystkie poranne czynności i poszedł do szkoły z wiernie trwającym u jego boku Nigou.

Lekcje spędził wgapiając się w widok za oknem i od czasu do czasu notując słowa nauczycieli w zeszycie.

Trening koszykówki był męczący, jednak przebiegł bez nieprzewidzianych zdarzeń.

Po pożegnaniu się z kolegami z klubu Tetsuya poszedł tą samą drogą, co zwykle w kierunku swojego domu.

Gdy wrócił rzuciła się na niego młodsza o rok siostra, Kuroko Yumi, która dopiero kilka dni temu wróciła do miasta z akademika, który przez najbliższy miesiąc miał być niedostępny z powodu technicznych.

Rodzeństwo Kuroko było ze sobą blisko mimo długotrwałej rozłąki. Pisali do siebie listy, rozmawiali przez telefon i wymieniali między sobą emaile. Wiedzieli o sobie wszystko.

- Jak ci minął dzień? - zapytała Yumi podając bratu talerz z jedzeniem.

Ten skinął jej w podzięce głową i wzruszył ramionami.

- Zwyczajnie - odparł, jeszcze nie wiedząc jak bardzo się myli.

Zjedli obiad w komfortowej ciszy, co jakiś czas wymieniając pojedyncze słowa.

Potem rozeszli się do swoich pokoi, mając zamiar w ciszy zająć się swoimi sprawami.

Jednak podczas odrabiania lekcji Tetsuya natknął się na pewne problemy. Nie mogąc znaleźć odpowiedzi na zadane pytanie w książce postanowił skorzystać z komputera. Jako, że jego własny był obecnie w naprawie postanowił zajść do swojej siostry.

Zapukał lekko do jej drzwi, jednak nie słysząc odpowiedzi wszedł do środka domyślając się, że Yumi poszła wziąć prysznic, jak zwykle koło ósmej wieczorem.

Laptop młodszej Kuroko stał na jej biurko prawie, że błyszcząc niewinnością i pieprzoną _zwykłością_. Tetsuya podszedł powoli i nagle przeszedł go zimny dreszcz, jakby jego organizm sam przeczuwał, że coś jest nie tak.

Poruszył myszką, a sprzęt okazał się już włączony, czekający na użycie. Na pulpicie włączona była jednak strona internetowa. Tetsuya chcąc nie chcąc spojrzał na nią i zamarł wyczytując pomiędzy słowami swoję imię. Uważniej już przeczytał kilka linijek tekstu i wyłapał nazwiska swoich kolegów z Pokolenia Cudów.

Niepewnie zasiadł do lektury.

Pięć minut później jego twarz przybrała zachwycający odcień czerwieni. Po chwili na jego twarz wpłynął kolor zieleni. Dopiero po kilkunastu zdaniach jego policzki przybrały zwykły kolor, chociaż nieco bladszy niż zwykle.

Po skończeniu czytania tego... czegoś, Kuroko spojrzał na nick autora.

_ChibiYui_

Oczy Tetsuyi zwęziły się niebezpiecznie, gdy rozpoznał zdrobnienie, którym niekiedy nazywał siostrę.

Wyszedł z pokoju Yumi nie chcąc, by ta wiedziała, że odwiedził jej azyl i położył się na swoim łóżku z mętlikiem w głowie.

To co przeczytał wzburzyło w nim mieszane uczucia. Z pewnością zażenowanie odgrywało tu główną rolę. Zostanie przedstawionym jako chłopak_ całego _Pokolenia Cudów sprawiało, że na jego twarz wpływał rumieniec wstydu. Czytanie o tym jak Aomine go całuje, Kise obmacuje, Murasakibara wylizuje, Midorima masuje, a Akashi rozkazuje sprośności, przyprawiało go o palpitacje serca. A najgorsze było to, że nie mógł jednoznacznie stwierdzić, czy to złe uczucie.

Pomyślał o swojej małej, niewinnej siostrzyczce. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że będzie ona... Pisać o nim zboczone historie z udziałem jego przyjaciół z gimnazjum! A do tego to on był na dole!

Z przerażeniem zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że Yumi to opublikowała. W internecie.

Starając się myśleć o czymkolwiek innym, doszedł do wniosku, że wreszcie zrozumiał ludzi, którzy czują nieodpartą chęć popełnienia mordu na własnej rodzinie.


	2. Chapter 2

Następnego dnia po_ tym incydencie_ Kuroko wstał później niż zazwyczaj (co nie było niczym dziwnym, skoro myślał o TYM poł nocy, nim jego wykończony straszliwymi wizjami umysł dał za wygrane zmęczonemu organizmowi) i spóźnił się na pierwszą lekcję.

Dzień spędził przysypiając podczas nudnych wykładów nauczycieli i myśląc, myśląc o potwornych rzeczach, które nigdy wcześniej nie zaprzątały mu głowy.

Po lekcjach pół przytomny powlókł się do sali gimnastycznej na trening. Ledwie mógł zmusić swoje ciało do ruchu, o wymyślnych zagrywkach nie wspominając. Po piętnastu minutach ćwiczeń nogi drżały mu z wysiłku, a pot zalewał oczy.

- Oi, Kuroko! Chodź tu! - zawołała do niego Riko.

Gdy powolnym krokiem podszedł do niej ta zamierzyła go niezadowolonym spojrzeniem.

- Nie wiem, co się dziś z tobą dzieje, ale w tym stanie niezbyt się nadajesz do czegokolwiek - oznajmiła z westchnieniem. - Weź sobie wolne i odpocznij. Ale na następny trening masz się stawić w idealnym stanie!

Tetsuya skinął jej z wdzięcznością i poszedł się przebrać. Gdy wychodził poza obręb szkoły zobaczył znajomą postać, która nieuchronnie się do niego zbliżała, już machając mu na powitanie ręką.

- Kurokocchi! - wesoły okrzyk blond modela sprawił, że Kuroko zbladł gwałtownie.

Nie wiedział czy umiał mu i całemu Pokoleniu Cudów spojrzeć w oczy po tym, co przeczytał.

- Kurokocchi, tęskniłem za tobą - powiedział Kise stojąc ledwie kilka kroków od niego.

Tetsuya przełknął ślinę i uniósł wzrok na twarz zawodnika Kaijou. Przez chwilę patrzył na niego bez wyrazu.

- Kurokocchi? Nic ci nie jest? - zapytał nagle zaniepokojonym tonem Ryouta, zaniechując planu przytulenia swojego przyjaciela. - Jesteś cały czerwony.

Na te słowa zawodnik widmo poczuł jak policzki dosłownie palą go żywym ogniem i cofnął się kilka kroków w tył. Nim Kise w jakikolwiek sposób zdążył zareagować Kuroko niemal dosłownie rozpłynął się w powietrzu.

* * *

Po powrocie do domu Kuroko zamknął się w swoim pokoju dysząc ciężko. Drogę do domu niemal przebiegł sprintem i teraz czuł się wykończony. Psychicznie i fizycznie.

Jego siostra niszczyła mu życie. Nawet o tym nie wiedząc.

Tetsuya ukrył twarz w dłoniach biorąc drżący oddech.

Musiał przeprowadzić poważną rozmowę z Yumi nim do końca się rozpadnie.

Siedzieli naprzeciw siebie. W niezręcznej ciszy. Patrząc na siebie nieznośnie niebieskimi oczyma.

- A więc... - zaczęła Yumi nieco niepewnie. - O czym chciałeś porozmawiać?

Kilka minut temu jej brat zapukał do jej pokoju i ze śmiertelną wręcz powagą porosił o rozmowę. Stresowała się lekko widząc tą nienaturalną sztywność w jego ruchach i dziwną burzę emocji w jego oczach.

- Chciałem... - odchrząknął Tetsuya, jakby to co chciał przekazać nie mogło wyjść mu z gardła. - Chciałem zapytać czemu piszesz te herezje na temat moich relacji z resztą Pokolenia Cudów.

Yumi milczała przez chwilę zszokowana, nim dotarło do niej do czego pije jej brat.

- Czytałeś moje fanficki? - zapytała z niedowierzaniem. - Jak się o nich dowiedziałeś?

- Wczoraj... Przez przypadek zobaczyłem na twoim laptopie to... Coś. I żądam wyjaśnień - powiedział, z zadowoleniem stwierdzając, że w jego głosie nie było słychać nic poza obojętnością.

- Nie miałeś prawa przeglądać moich prywatnych stron! - warknęła rozzłoszczona. - A poza tym to wszystko prawda!

- Jakoś nie przypominam sobie bym z kimkolwiek... Utrzymywał kontakty seksualne.

- Ale ich kochasz! - krzyknęła z emfazą wyrzucając ręce do góry. - I tak do tego kiedyś dojdzie!

Tetsuya zamarł słysząc coś tak nierzeczywistego z ust własnej siostry.

- Skąd ci to przyszło na myśl? - zapytał słabo, prawie widząc już mroczki przed oczyma.

- Z listów - odparła z prostotą, spokojniejszym tonem, nico zaniepokojona stanem brata.

Wstała i nalała mu szklankę wody, gdyż wyglądał jakby miał zamiar zaraz zemdleć. Starszy Kuroko przyjął wodę i napił się trochę, próbując nie zwracać uwagi na to, że jego dłoń lekko drży.

- Tyle mi opowiadałeś o Pokoleniu Cudów - kontynuowała Yumi siadając obok brata i przytulając się do jego boku. - Mówiłeś jacy są niesamowici. O każdym pisałeś po kilka stron. Opisywałeś wszystko! Mogę się założyć, że znasz ich chyba lepiej niż oni sami. Mam co prawda ochotę ich zabić za to co ci zrobili, a gdyby ci na nich nie zależało to nie przejąłbyś się tym tak bardzo, ale stwierdziłeś, że im wybaczasz, a nie wybaczyłbyś, gdybyś ich nie kochał. Kiedy pod koniec gimnazjum napisałeś, że porzucasz koszykówkę _przez nich_, wyglądało to jakby złamali ci serce. A potem zacząłeś ich nawracać i to brzmiało, jakbyś na nowo się w nich zakochiwał. Co prawda o Kagamim też wspominałeś, ale to co mówiłeś o nim nie zawierało tych uczuć, które mogłam poczuć w każdym słowie o Pokoleniu Cudów... A fanficki piszę dlatego, bo lubię. I miło myśleć o twoim haremie, chociaż trochę ci zazdroszczę. Tylu fajnych facetów... Musisz mi ich kiedyś przedstawić.

Tetsuya westchnął i objął siostrę. To co mówiła było... Dziwne. Nigdy nie myślał w ten sposób, ale teraz musiał przyznać, że jakieś tam uczucia do Pokolenia Cudów miał. Ciepłe uczucia. Tyle, że nie wiedział do końca czy na pewno romantyczne.

Przymknął oczy myśląc o kolorowych czuprynach członków swojego dawnego zespołu.

* * *

Weekend minął spokojnie. Rodzeństwo Kuroko nie rozmawiało o "piekielnych tworach literackich, niszczących psychikę", (jak w myślach nazywał to Tetsuya) odkładając to na razie na boczny tor.

Zamiast tego spędzili wspólnie czas na oglądaniu filmów, długich rozmowach i spacerach z Nigou, udając, że sprawy Tetsuyi z Pokoleniem Cudów są idealnie normalne.

Jednak wieczorami leżąc we własnym łóżku Kuroko nie potrafił przestać się zastanawiać nad swoimi relacjami z przyjaciółmi z gimnazjum. Myśląc tak nad tym, dochodził do wniosku, że naprawdę nie potrafił określić swoich uczuć do nich.

Przyjaźnili się, owszem, ale... Tetsuya byłby w stanie zrobić dla nich dosłownie wszystko.

Czy to nadal była _tylko _przyjaźń?

W poniedziałek Kuroko zachowywał się tak jak zwykle. Uważał na ważnych lekcjach, na nudnych przysypiał, a na treningu dawał z siebie wszystko.

Riko była widocznie zadowolona z jego powrotu do normalności i - co było do przewidzenia - torturowała całą drużynę morderczymi ćwiczeniami.

- Zbiórka! - krzyknęła Aida po zakończonym treningu.

Gdy wszyscy ustawili się w równym rządku zaczęła :

- Jak wszyscy dobrze wiemy jutro mamy mecz z Liceum Yosen...

Kuroko przestał słuchać czując jak serce podchodzi mu do gardła. Przez to wszystko zupełnie zapomniał o meczu z Murasakibarą, mimo, że Riko przypominała o tym na każdym treningu.

A to już jutro.

Tetsuya poczuł jak na policzki wpływa mu ognisty rumieniec na samą myśl o dawnym koledze z Pokolenia Cudów.

Nie miał pojęcia jak zagra w meczu, będąc rozproszony myśleniem o tym czy usta Atsushiego faktycznie smakują tak słodko i są tak miękkie jak w tych przeklętych fanfickach.

Był za to pewien, że Yumi będzie zachwycona.

* * *

Tego dnia Tetsuya po powrocie do domu zrobił coś, co jego samego przerażało do głębi.

Usiadł przy starym, nieużywanym komputerze rodziców i wszedł na stronkę z opowiadaniami autorstwa Yumi. I zaczął czytać. Własnowolnie.

Przekonywał się, że robi to jedynie z czystej ciekawości, a nie z innych nie do końca dla niego zrozumiałych powodów (na przykład tego, że chciał zobaczyć prawdopodobną reakcję Midorimy, gdyby go pocałował, czy zachowanie Aomine, gdyby zaproponował mu chodzenie).

Okazało się Yumi nie pisze tylko o haremie swojego starszego brata, ale też o Tetsuyi związanym_ jedynie _z jednym z członków Pokolenia Cudów. Najczęściej z Akashim lub Aomine, czego nie mógł do końca zrozumieć.

Ale obiecał sobie, że nie zapyta. Nigdy. Jeszcze nie był na tyle zdesperowany.

Chociaż to, że zasiadł do lektury bloga Yumi, mogło świadczyć o czymś innym.


End file.
